<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer seduction by irenemardekar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911245">Summer seduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenemardekar/pseuds/irenemardekar'>irenemardekar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenemardekar/pseuds/irenemardekar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Summary<br/>Hermione is forced to spend the summer on Severus Snape.<br/>She gets bored, so she decides to try to seduce her grumpy potion professor.<br/>But who is seducing who?<br/>This is not mine.<br/>It all belongs to J.K Rowling - a writer.<br/>I have no financial gain from this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little excerpt from an old story.<br/>What I rewrote and tried to translate for you into English.<br/>This will continue soon ...<br/>English is not my own language so if I make a mistake, please be kind to me.<br/>Thanks for reading. ❤️❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to Professor Dumbledor, I had to spend my entire vacation with Professor Snape because the old man figured out that Voldemort was preparing for something and that Professor Snape needed to protect me. So yupi, my whole vacation is spoiled because this Slytherin git won't let me go anywhere. I was so bored that I decided to seduce Hogwarts ’big bat.<br/>
Severus was in the kitchen, and I already knew how to seduce him.<br/>
I was out to swim in the pool and decided not to change clothes but stay in a bikini. I entered the kitchen where Severus was making dinner and leaned on the counter knowing that because of my posture, my breasts would look bigger than they needed to be and give Severus a good view.<br/>
- What's for dinner ? -  I asked in a teasing voice ,that made him snore and take his eyes off my breasts.<br/>
"Don't you think it's a little cool here to hang out in the bikini in the kitchen?"<br/>
“  No ... it's a little warm here, don't you think? “-- I asked using my most innocent voice.<br/>
His eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw.<br/>
“ You are a witch, use a cooling spell, then go up and change. “- he growled, in a deep voice.<br/>
I felt my pulse skyrocket and my nipples stiffen from the commanding voice.<br/>
"You can't command me, you're not my father." I said looking into his eyes.<br/>
The black eyes of the obsidian burn into mine. His expression filled with desire, but he pursed his lips tightly and clenched his fists into his side.<br/>
- “ Don't you dare play with me, Granger. “- he growled softly, holding my eyes with his eyes.<br/>
- “ who's playing? ” -  I hit the nail in my coffin.<br/>
- “ Go upstairs and change! “ he hissed and I shuddered at his voice.<br/>
Merlin I always loved his voice.<br/>
"And if I don't do what you want, what do you do? Punishment me ?<br/>
“ Do you want to be punished? ”  He asked back in a hoarse voice.<br/>
shit .... slytherin git.<br/>
- “ All right, I'm going up ..." I said offended. But for the next few hours, I teased him mercilessly and did everything I could to flirt with him. I put on an extra short skirt with her sexy lingerie and a tight top that highlighted my breasts well as I walked in front of him. But it was all in vain, because Snape knew very well what I was doing.<br/>
Then all of a sudden he got up slowly and walked purposefully towards me, but then he stopped a few steps away from me. I wait for him to do something, but he just watches me quietly. He doesn't say anything just looks at me. I feel his eyes everywhere on me. On my face, my breasts, my thighs,, and my feet.<br/>
I blush under the scanner's gaze.  Then he finally speaks.<br/>
“- Come here. “he commands in a silky deep voice.<br/>
My heart starts beating fiercely and I do what he says. As I stepped closer to him, I stopped two steps away from him, but he steps so close to me that his face was only a few inches away from mine. But not a single finger touched me. He walked slowly around me calmly and stopped behind my back. I could feel his eyes everywhere, that made my lip had to bite. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and me ears as he spoke.<br/>
- “ What are you doing,Hermione?” - he whispers.<br/>
Excuse me?<br/>
"Ummmm ... I don't know,"-  I mutter because I suddenly lost the thread and I don't know what he's talking about.<br/>
"This dress “- he grumbles in my ear.<br/>
He sounds angry, but speaks in a moderately deep voice.<br/>
-“ What do you think you're doing? “<br/>
- “ I'm not sure.” - I tell hem the truth, because I knew it was dangerous to upset a man like him.<br/>
He laughs in a deep voice that makes me tremble because his hot breath burns my skin.<br/>
“- You're not sure? “ - he asks. “- I think you're lying to me.”<br/>
-“ But I'm not lying.”<br/>
-“ Oh yeah. I think you know exactly what you're doing while pointing yourself in a little skirt here in front of me that barely covers your little ass.”<br/>
-“ I don't know what you're talking about ....”<br/>
"Did you intentionally try to excite me, little girl?"-  he asks. -  Is that what you're trying to do? And do you dare to go to these clothes in school to excite the little pee boys as well?<br/>
- “I do not...” - Panic ran through me. I wanted to turn, but he grabbed my wrists from behind.<br/>
- “Don't you dare turn around. Stay this way.” - he growled, which held my breath.<br/>
"With your little skirt, you wanted to get my attention, didn't you?"<br/>
I could feel cool air on my butt and knew it would lift my little skirt. My heart quickened and I began to take a breath, panting. While I waited for what he was going to do. I will go crazy with the wait because I have no idea what’s going to happen now.  All I could think of was Severus lifting my skirt and seeing what panties I was wearing, But then he lowered my skirt and I  groaned about in frustration because he didn't even touch me.<br/>
His lips brushed my ear.<br/>
-“  Your fucking little skirt distracts me.”<br/>
"Maybe it’s because I fucking put on for you.” - I hissed from sexual frustration.  I don't know why, but the little devil is hiding in me.<br/>
"Maybe I wanted you to look at me so that your Cock would be so hard on me ,that your balls would turn blue." I snapped angrily at him.<br/>
- “ What a filthy little mouth you have.” - he growled rawly. “ - "It's a shame such a cute little girl says such dirty things."<br/>
“ I'm not a little girl anymore, Snape, I'll be 19 soon ....”<br/>
- “ Sir ...”<br/>
- “What? “<br/>
- “Call me, sir.”<br/>
- “Sir….”  - that word came out of my mouth almost by sighing.<br/>
My God, what happens to me?<br/>
-“  That's better.”- he grumbled.- ” And now tell me nicely how to punish a dirty-mouthed little dirty little girl who plays an adult? ”<br/>
I trembled.<br/>
To punish?<br/>
But the thought of Severus being behind me and pulling up my skirt on me with his beautiful big palm slapping my ass .... my legs trembled and I groaned softly with desire. The bastard knew exactly that I would go crazy to he touch me.<br/>
But he didn’t, and that’s why I hated him more now than ever before.<br/>
“- So, what's going to be little girl? I don't have time all day for this.”  - he says. – “ Tell me how I punish you.? “<br/>
"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" - I snapped it up hem, but I added it right away. – “Sir.”<br/>
I feel ,he moving away from me and for the  disappointment I want to scream. He won't touch me at all.<br/>
This is my punishment.<br/>
I am disappointed and want to go up to the room.<br/>
I take a step, but Severus immediately steps behind my back and grabs my arm from behind, then leads to the kitchen table. Then he leans over me and I shakes when he whispers in my ear.<br/>
-“  Lean down and put your hand on the fucking table.” he hissed. then when I did he sat down in one of the chairs by the time I turned and stared at him in shock as he leaned back with his legs spread apart.<br/>
He slowly unfolded his belt and raised his eyebrows.<br/>
"Did I tell you to turn around and look at me, or did I tell you to lean on the table and show me your beautiful little ass?"<br/>
My breath caught , and I don't want to turn back.<br/>
Snape, watching me, slowly pulled the zipper off his pants. I know what that means and I want to see hem cock….<br/>
I’m nervous and excited and maybe a little scared too. I stand there, watching with wide eyes as he unfolds his pants.<br/>
"Turn around and lean over the desk, or you'll be very sorry, little girl." he commands in a threatening voice.<br/>
-“ No. Rather, I want to see what you are doing. We might even be able to help you ...”<br/>
He laughs, his beautiful smile makes him extremely handsome but his eyes darkened, while I had no idea what he was laughing at. Then I froze as he pushed his hand under his pants.<br/>
I took a sharp breath, my God! His hand is under his pants, he grabbed his Cock….<br/>
But he don't pull it out… He doesn't show me. He does not know how much I want to see it? Does he know how much I want to taste it?<br/>
I moaned in despair and he grinned.<br/>
- “ You want to see it, right? “<br/>
- “Yes… “- I whispered and he smiled smugly. Angered me that he was so smug.<br/>
This arrogant dick is sitting there with his hand in his pants and probably stroking his cock while watching me.<br/>
He playing with me. And the most outrageous thing about this is that he is under perfect self-control.<br/>
I want to scream at him to stop, while in fact all my desires are to climb into his lap to finally takin me. I want to feel that it fills me and leads me to my orgasm.<br/>
I want to feel he enjoy me ....<br/>
-“Now, you can’t see it,Sweetheart ” - Tell me when I moaned. “- Only good girls can see my dick. And you're not a good girl, are you, Hermione? “<br/>
“- But.. I….”<br/>
"Oh, I can tell this  you diret running  front of me in this little skirt and maken my dick hard. So I want, put you on the table and fuck you until you are no longer able to walk. Good little girls don’t go to class in such short skirts that all the damn little boys are panting for you. You need punishment for all these things, don’t you think?<br/>
"It depends on punishment," I answer. - "Sir".<br/>
-“ Bad little girls can't choose their punishment.” he says, pointing to the table. “ - - Bad little girls lean over the table. So turn around, lean on the table and elbow on it and push your little ass up so I can see clearly.”<br/>
Do he really think he can command me now?<br/>
For a brief moment, I think I’m turning in the opposite direction and going straight up to my room. But the problem is that I’m very wet and too excited to object to him. so I did what he says. I slowly turned around and leaned over the table, then took a deep breath and lifted my ass to give him a better view. My pussy is very wet and my nipples are hard under my bra.<br/>
I wonder what would do Snape, if I touched my fingers to my pussy?<br/>
Would he put it  me ,on his knees and beat my ass red?<br/>
“- Put your skirt on your waist and show me your panties.” he commands, and I do what he says, which he growled with satisfaction.<br/>
-“Your panties are wet, right little girl? “<br/>
The Git still calls me a little girl because he knows I hate it when he call me that.<br/>
- “ Uhmmm .... “ - I hesitated for a moment as my heart rate accelerated. The answer was clearly yes. My pussy was very wet.<br/>
"Put your feet wider," he growled. “Raise your ass and spread your legs so wide that I can see how wet you are for me. Fuck I have to see how wet you are for me little witch. “ </p><p>I can’t breathe as I lean forward more and lift my ass and put my legs wider so he can see my wet panties.<br/>
"You're a shameless little slut, aren't you a little witch?" he asks. “- You completely soaked your panties. From here I see the wet spots on your panties. Tell me, are you running around front me in wet panties all the time? Or are you so wet to every man? “<br/>
"No, sir," I whisper. "I wet only if…," I said, blushing deeply.<br/>
“- Finished! ” -  He snapped at me. “-Only if? ”<br/>
- “ I'm only for you ,getting wet! “<br/>
I heard him groan lustfully.<br/>
"Would you get even more wet if you knew what I was doing now?"<br/>
I bit my lip and lied.<br/>
“ - I don't know what you're doing now.”  I moaned and he chuckled loudly.<br/>
- Then ask me you’ar lush little witch ...<br/>
“What… what… are you doing?” I stammered.<br/>
“I watch the wet stain on your sexy little panties as I jerk of my cock…. Because I am a very hard for you…”<br/>
I whimpered with desire.<br/>
“ - Can I see it? ”  - I panted.<br/>
“ - Mmmm .... No. “ He moaned. "Take off your panties and give it to me, but you can't turn around."<br/>
he commanded in a hoarse voice that made my pussy throb with desire, I leaned down and pulled down my panties and then reached behind me, and give hem my panties.<br/>
He took it, and after a second I heard it growl sharply as he sucked in the air.<br/>
O my God ... did he ... just smell my wet panties?<br/>
“ - Saint Malazar look at that wet little pussy…” - he moaned.”- Do you know how wet you are? From here, I saw your pussy lips glisten wet. “<br/>
"God ..." - I moaned. - I can smell it here you pussy  delicious aromas…- grumbled. “Does it taste so delicious?”<br/>
“- Taste it and you'll find out…”<br/>
My God, I can't believe I said that.<br/>
“- Witch ...” -  Severus growled.- “Just tempt me, seduce me further, and I’ll lay you on my knees and beat your ass for daring to seduce me. “<br/>
A loud whimper escaped my lips and I was completely shocked that it made me even wetter if possible.<br/>
“ - Hmm .... Is that what you want, you little bitch? Do you want me to put you on my knees so you can feel how hard I am because of you? Do you want my hard cock to rub your breasts while I beat your disobedient seductive perfect little ass with my palm?<br/>
The pussy throbbed so much that I could barely thin. I wanted to touch myself so much, but I didn’t dare do it in front of him. But if I did I am sure I would lose my temper and finally taking me.<br/>
So I reached down to rub my clit.<br/>
But as I slide my fingers between my legs, I hear his voice.<br/>
“damn it Hermione… you just touched on yourself ? “<br/>
"Oh, my God, yes," I moaned with a grin because I knew he was going to be very angry.<br/>
“- Did I say you can touch your pussy you hot little bitch? “<br/>
I can almost hear him jerking his cock and I wish for my hand to be on his cock , and not his.<br/>
"Did you ask me for permission to touch your wet little pussy?" he asked, but I didn't stop and I started rubbing myself faster. Because I wanted him to be so angry with me that he would lose his temper and fuck me until I started screaming.<br/>
“ - Did you ask me for permission? “ - he repeated angrily.<br/>
“ No ... sir ... “ - I moaned.<br/>
“ - Stop! ”-  he growled.<br/>
“ - Immediately take your fingers in your pussy, it can't be coming until I say you can come! “</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>English is not my language, please be kind to me.<br/>Nothing is mine, it belongs to writer J.K Rowling.<br/>I have no financial gain from this.<br/>If you don’t like my English not perfect, please don’t read it.<br/>Thank you very much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perselus</p><p>It was a big mistake to tell her to take off her panties. It was a very big mistake to do this to her.<br/>I sit here as she leans on the table and caresses her delicious little pussy naked. I jerk my cock and am already on the verge of pleasure as I watch her.<br/>There are plenty of reasons why I shouldn’t do this to her. There are a million reasons not to touch her. But these reasons don’t mean I don’t want to put my hand on the little seductive witch in front of me.<br/>I thought that sitting here and staying in my chair touching myself without touching her would be "okay" since I wouldn't touch her after all.<br/>But I should have known I wouldn’t be able to keep my hand away from her. I should have known that this little witch would be too tempting to resist her.<br/>If I were a good person, I would put on my pants and do nothing.<br/>But when have I ever been a good person?<br/>And when she turned around and looked at my hard cock with wide eyes, licking her lips as if he could already taste my Cock.<br/>I lost my infamous self-control.<br/>“ Fuck. Come here! “ - I ordered.<br/>She stood up and, a little shyly and nervously, complied with my request. But her greedy eyes were on my hard dick all along.<br/>“ I warned you not to play with fire. “ - I tell her – “  but you had to seduce and have to touch yourself, right? “ <br/>"I ... just ... so ..." She gave me a penitential look.<br/>"You're horney ..." I finished instead. - "Nobody touched your little pussy yet, did he?" I asked and shook her head shyly.<br/>“Good, because I don't share, and if I start this with you, I'm the only one who can touch you.”<br/>I tell her, but I don't really think she's ready for what I want to do with her now.<br/>She’s still innocent, and I’m not going to take her virginity now.<br/>But I can bring her to pleasure. <br/>"You have to be a good girl to I make you cum," I growled.<br/>“ Please Pro ... Sir. I'll be a good girl, ”she begged, whimpering.<br/>“ Do you promise? Because that means I’ll be the only one who can touch you and who can be in your tight little pussy ,and no one else.<br/>“ Yes. Yes… Please…” - she panted, and I got up on my lap and took her to the couch where I laid her down gently. I lifted her skirt and saw her wet pussy running into the saliva in my mouth. I knelt down and licked her pussy which made her softly lustfully scream.<br/>Putting my hand on my dick, I started to jerk myself while I was sucking her clit. <br/>I was so fucking close to orgasm already that I couldn’t think. But I wanted to wait for her orgasm. I didn’t have to wait long because after a minute her whole body shuddered and she started screaming. I continued to lick and suck her clit until her orgasm left her below.<br/>Then, raising my head, I looked at her beautiful face, which blushed from the orgasm she had experienced.<br/>“ Fuck You're so beautiful when you cum.” I said and knelt between her thighs, jerk my cock with my hand.<br/>Her eyes widen. She know well what I'm going to do.<br/>With my seed, I'm going to mark her sweet little pussy in a prime way.<br/>“ I'm going to cum your little pussy “-I moan hoarsely. “<br/>My seed will be the only thing you'll ever feel between your legs.<br/>"Yes, sir," she gasped, looking at my cock in fascination. The “ Yes Sir “ make me to orgasm and squirted it over her swollen pink little pussy. <br/>Hell, I cum for her, like some green-eared teenager.<br/>What the fuck did I just do?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>